stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Subject 513
Subject 513 is RW's worst experiment and a major antagonist in both chapters. It was wounded badly by Jorichi, doomed to die by Delta Nova and finished off by Sam Kostka. General Subject 513 has lost all humanity and is the embodiment of vengeance and bloodlust that's two times larger than the largest human. Owing to its ability to grow stronger by ingesting blood and chemicals, it's continually on the prowl for prey. While intelligent enough to read and plan ambushes, it's easily distracted by immediate goals of blood- as seen by it abandoning potential prey for blood and murdering TF despite the fact that it could have had Jorichi's blood if it obeyed his orders. Its skin is also hard enough that bullets can't pierce it. Chapter 1 Subject 513 is first mentioned while RW and LF are trying to find a way up. RW notices a cell bust open and suspects the worst. In the same post, RW is brutalized by Subject 513. Subject 513 is defeated by TF immediately, and then returns again to fight after unlocking the prisons of other monsters. It is again defeated by the Gatekeeper, before RW gives it an injection powerful enough to kill a bull. It somehow senses Jorichi's presence (likely by the Emerald's influence) and is obedient to his commands to an extent. Chapter 2 In the five years of complete isolation, Subject 513 fed on chemicals and human prisoners of the laboratory, growing in strength exponentially. When the group enters the building, it senses lives immediately and begins the hunt. It first attempts to assault TF out of vengeance, but is again defeated. Although it reincarnated almost immediately, it played dead until TF left. Then it slithered into the vents to hunt for RW- and was successful. Despite RW's genetic enhancements, Subject 513 killed RW and drank its blood, growing even stronger. It discarded the dead body by hitting it through the walls of RWLabs as Sam and Drone fled. Due to this, Sam developed a resentment towards the monster. While Sam and Drone were attempting to regroup, Subject 513 ambushed Delta Nova- while Delta survived thanks to Sam, having lost his scythe Delta had to return for it. Jakeri volunteered for the task once Sam dissolved the rocks that he let loose upon Subject 513. Although Jakeri was perplexed that the monster wasn't underneath the rocks, he tried to retrieve it- only to be ambushed by Subject 513. Jakeri would've been killed if WillWare didn't distract it long enough by shooting its eyes for it to detect that its Emerald was being stolen. It easily overpowered Drone by emitting a high pitched scream and retrieved the Emerald. Although defeated by the group when they attacked him in his cell, it waited outside for another ambush, with the help of Elite Four. Unfortunately, when the Elite Four briefly left to retrieve the White Emerald, the group shot the assault down again. Enraged, it dashed outside the building upon healing, chasing the group. It killed Sakura before being hit and retreating back into the darkness. When the group readied to leave, Subject 513 struck down Jakeri, devouring his blood. It had grown powerful enough to fully heal within seconds after Bonko fired at it. It quietly disappears into the darkness. Later, it lures in TF by mimicking Lyra's screams before attacking him for his blood. During the time of Lyra's absence, Subject 513 had Lyra as a hostage, draining her blood continually for it to become more and more powerful. That night, while TF, Delta and Grace are gathered outside, Subject 513 ambushes them again. This time, TF is killed by Subject 513, leading to Jorichi furiously hunting it down. Jorichi states that the monster could have had its blood if it behaved, but due to the sin of killing his brother, Jorichi battles the monster. Immune to almost all physical attacks, Jorichi appeared to be having the upper hand. However, with the newfound power of TF's Gatekeeper blood, it changes its arm into that of a Gatekeeper and strikes Jorichi's eye- causing him to bleed. Subject 513, maddened by the half-god's blood drinks it and begins to freak due to the significant change in power. Delta Nova, with one dose of potion that can solidify a Gatekeeper's blood decides to kill Subject 513 with it. Jorichi forces open the monster's mouth while Delta force feeds it. Knowing that if Subject 513 drank any more of Jorichi's blood within 15 minutes that it'd be practically immortal, Delta sacrifices himself by charging at the beast with his scythe, burying the weapon inside Subject 513 and falling down the cliff. Death Slowly dying, Subject 513 was met with a very furious Sam Kostka. Although he was still dangerous, Subject 513 was finally put to death when Sam produced an earthen blade from the ground and decapitated the monster, before turning every inch of the ground into spikes. Aftermath When Death addresses the survivors, the soul of the man who used to be Subject 513 is briefly seen. Trivia * RWLabs says that monsters of his laboratory is inspired by the Dead Space franchise. * Subject 513 is responsible for the most deaths of characters caused. * All of RWLabs' characters die in the direct vicinity of RWLabs (except for Caris) * Jorichi makes a preposition to Turret- and one of the offers was Turret bringing the monster alive to Jorichi. * With permission from RWLabs, Jorichi killed Subject 513 off. * RW and Subject 513 were killed in a similar fashion by Sam Kostka, further adding to WillWare's statement that RW was no different from Subject 513. Category:Twatter Story Category:Characters